grimdawnfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Игровая механика
en:Game Mechanics Характеристики персонажа В игре существует три характеристики персонажа, которые похожи на традиционные характеристики в ARPG играх: Силу, Ловкость и Интеллект. В Grim Dawn это: *Телосложение *Искусность *Дух Телосложение Телосложение является основной характеристикой для брони, оружия ближнего боя и щитов. Дает следующие преимущества: *+0.04 (1/25) Регенерации Здоровья в секунду за Телосложение свыше осноных 50. *+2.5 Дополнительного Здоровья. *+0.5 Защитной Способности (шанс избежать ударов, критов, и снизить критический урон, наносимый вам). Вкладывание 1 очка атрибутов в Телосложение дает +8 Телосложение (+20 Дополнительного Здоровья, +0.32 Дополнительной Регенерации Здоровья, и 4 Навыка Защиты). Искусность Искусность является основной характеристикой для оружия дальнего боя и предоставляет следующие преимущества: *+0.33% Физического урона (50 базовых +16.67% на 1 уровне) *+0.285% Проникающего урона (50 базовых +14.25% на 1 уровне) *+0.333% Длительного урона (50 базовых +16.67% на 1 уровне) *+0.5 Атакующей способности ( Шанс нанести удар и крит, а также повысить урон, наносимый критами) Вкладывание 1 очка атрибутов в Искусность дает +8 Искусность (+2.67% Дополнительного Физического Урона,+2.28% Дополнительного Проникающего Урона, +2.67% Дополнительного Длительного Урона, и 4 Навыка Атаки). Примечание: Бонусы к Физическому, Проникающему и Длительному урону от Искусности применяются для заклинаний и атак, которые наносят эти типы повреждений. Дух Дух является основной характеристикой для колец и амулетов, а также оружия, брони и предметов, ориентированных на заклинателя, таких как тотемы и книги. Также предоставляет следующие преимущества: *+0.33% Магического урона (50 базовых +16.5% на 1 уровне) *+0.333% Длительного урона (50 базовых +16.67% на 1 уровне) *+2 Энергии *+0.01 Восстановления энергии (не процент) Вкладывание 1 очка атрибутов в Дух дает +8 Дух (+2.67% Дополнительного Магического Урона, +2.67% Дополнительного Длительного Урона, 16 Энергии, и +0.08 Регенерации Энергии). Примечание: Бонусы к Магическому Урону и Длительному урону от Духа применяются для заклинаний и атак, которые наносят эти типы повреждений. Примечание: Искусность повысит продолжительность урона только от Кровотечения и Внутренней Травмы, а Дух повысит продолжительность остальных. Типы урона :Всего (10) типов урона в Grim Dawn, некоторые из которых имеют дополнительные подтипы длительного урона. :*Физический (Длительный урон: Внутренние травмы) :* Огнем (Длительный урон: Горением) :* Холодом (Длительный урон: Обморожением) :* Молнией (Длительный урон: Электрошоком) :* Кислотой (Длительный урон: Ядом) :* Урон здоровью (Длительный урон: Разложением) :* Проникающий :* Кровотечением :* Эфиром :* Хаосом Проникающий урон обходит любую броню и может быть уменьшен только сопротивлением проникающему урону. Внутренняя Травма- физический продолжительный урон, уменьшается только Физической Защитой. К "Магическому Урону" относится Огонь, Молния и Холод. Если указано только "Магический Урон" это добавит сопротивление к каждому типу - Огонь, Молния и Холод. Бой Броня :Броня защищает только от физического урона. Она не снижает любые другие типы урона, включая проникающий и внутренние травмы. : :Броня в Grim Dawn основывается на ее местоположении. Всякий раз, когда противник атакует Вас физической атакой или навыком, область принятия удара на вашем теле выбирается случайным образом. Шансы принятия удара для каждой области: :*Голова: 12% :*Плечи: 12% :*Торс: 24% :*Руки: 16% :*Ноги: 20% :*Ступни: 16% :Это значит что обновление экипировки одинаково важно во всех слотах. Если у Вас будет слот с низкой защитой, Вы станете уязвимы сильным ударам по этой области. Попадание и критические удары Способность наносить удары и криты напрямую связана с вашей атакующей способностью (АС) и защитной способностью вашей цели (ЗС). Когда ваша АС выше ЗС вашего противника, ваш шанс поразить и даже нанести крит увеличится. :По мере того как вы продолжите повышать свою АС, вы достигнете более высоких критических множителей. Максимально возможный критический множитель - x3.5, но для достижения этого порога вы должны либо значительно превзойти свою цель, либо вложить значительные средства в свою АС. :Атаки оружием и навыками, полагаются на вашу АС, следовательно АС является важной характеристикой для любого персонажа. АС и ЗС могут быть увеличены за счет Искусности и Телосложения соответственно, а так же с помощью экипировки и навыков. % Урона оружеем :По мере открытия новых способностей, вы натолкнетесь на навыки, которые имеют % Урона Оружием. Это означает, что умение берет урон и эффекты, которые вы наносите при обычной атаке и умножает на отображаемый процент. А так же включает кражу жизни, бонус магического урона и умения предметов, которые срабатывают с шансом при атаке. Пример: 125% Урон Оружием на умении возьмет вашу базовую атаку и умножит её на x1.25 : Прямой и Процентный урон :Урон на экипировке принимает две формы: Прямой и Процентный. Первый относится только к вашим атакам оружием, и не увеличивает урон от ваших умений, если только они не включают в себя % Урона Оружием. При обнаружении на оружии, бонус Прямого урона применяется только к этому оружию. :Процентные бонусы к урону влияют на весь наносимый урон данного типа, который включают в себя умения и оружие. Так например, если у вас есть 20% бонус к Огненному Урону, все ваши огненные умения получат увеличенный урон, аналогично любому огненному урону с ваших атак оружием. Стихийный Урон :Стихийный Урон (или элементальный Elemental) представляет собой сочетание трех основных магических элементов: Огонь, Холод и Молнии. Когда он представляет собой Прямой Урон, повреждения будут делиться поровну: 1/3 от огня + 1/3 от холода + 1/3 от молнии. Процентный Стихийный Урон это бонус в полную силу ко всем трем стихиям. Он не делится поровну. Это дает хорошую возможность увеличить несколько типов урона одновременно. Обратите внимание, что бонусы Стихийного урона не применяются для горения, обмораживания и электричества. % Урона значению жизни :Процент Урона Значению Жизни уменьшает часть текущего уровня жизни монстра. Это приводит к тому, что чем меньше жизни у врага, тем менее эффективен % Урон Значению Жизни. Урон не является временным снижением максимального здоровья цели. Обратите внимание, что Герои и Боссы имеют высокую устойчивость к урону данного типа. Кража здоровья :Процент Урона с Атаки Конвертированный в Здоровье, является формой кражи жизни в Grim Dawn. Он работает по разному в зависимости от того, найдете вы такой бонус на экипировке или на навыке. Если на экипировке, то кража жизни относится только к атакам с вашего оружия. Но если вы используете навык со свойством % Урона Оружием, то соответственно с этим навыком будет работать кража жизни, если она имеется на экипировке. Бонус кражи жизни из набожности работает аналогично бонусу из экипировки. :При обнаружении этого свойства на умении, Процент Урона с Атаки Конвертируемый в Жизнь применяется ко всему урону умения. Пассивные и Активные навыки оружия :Некоторые способности в Grim Dawn пассивно активируются во время ваших атак оружием. В классах Солдата и Ночного Клинка есть несколько примеров. Каждая такая способность имеет шанс активации, который отображается в процентах. Это означает, что во время каждой вашей базовой атаки, у вас будет шанс использовать одну из способностей, вместо обычной атаки. :По мере прокачки таких умений, их шанс активации растет. В итоге общий шанс активации пассивных способностей оружия может выйти за пределы 100%. Когда такое случается, все ваши обычные атаки будут заменены на умения, а их шанс активации будет влиять на частоту срабатывания относительно друг друга. Щиты :Щиты являются отличным оборонительным вариантом для слота левой руки. Когда вы будете атакованы, будучи экипированы щитом, у вас будет шанс блокировать часть урона (щиты блокируют любой тип урона). Если блокировка срабатывает, вы не сможете снова блокировать атаки, пока время восстановления щита не пройдет. Это время может быть уменьшено с помощью различных навыков и экипировки. Некоторые способности могут использовать щит при ударе, вместо вашего оружия. В таком случае % Урона Оружием в умении будет использовать урон щита, вместо оружия в вашей правой руке. Эффекты контроля :В Grim Dawn есть множество способов, с помощью которых вы можете сдержать атакующих вас врагов. Эти эффекты известны как Эффекты Контроля. Ниже приведены различные эффекты игроков (и монстров) которые можно использовать для преимущества в бо :* Оглушение - этот эффект прекращает все действия цели на время его длительности. :* Заморозка - этот эффект прекращает все действия на время его длительности. :* Окаменение - этот эффект прекращает все действия на время его длительности. :* Нокдаун '- этот эффект отправляет врага в полет и бросает на землю. Цель поднимается в конце длительности. Игроки имеют иммунитет к нокдауну. :* 'Ловушка '- этот эффект обездвиживает цель на время длительности. Это особенно полезно против монстров с ближней атакой. :* 'Замешательство - этот эффект заставляет цель блуждать на время длительности. Игроки имеют иммунитет к замешательству. :* Страх - этот эффект заставляет цель убегать от наславшего, на время его длительности. Игроки имеют иммунитет к страху. :* Сон - этот эффект прекращает все действия на время длительности, но закончится раньше если цель получит урон. :* Обращение - этот эффект заставляет цель сражаться на вашей стороне на время длительности. Игроки имеют иммунитет к обращению. :* Замедление - этот эффект уменьшает скорость атаки, заклинаний, передвижения или сразу все три для цели на время длительности. Баффы, Дебаффы и Длительный Урон :В Grim Dawn есть множество эффектов, которые могут быть применены из нескольких различных источников. Каждый раз, когда это происходит, самый сильный эффект всегда имеет приоритет. Например, если два игрока в сетевой игре имеют одинаковую активную ауру, то игрок, который потратил больше очков в навык ауры, получает бонусы своей ауры, в то время как аура другого игрока не будет давать бонусов. :Это работает аналогично для Дебаффов (ослабляющие эффекты). Если вы примените % уменьшение урона монстра, используя навык, а затем наложите тот же эффект с атаки оружием, только самый сильный отрицательный эффект вступит в силу. Эффекты не складываются. : :Эффекты Длительного Урона (DoT) отличаются. В отличие от дебаффов, DoT'ы складываются из различных источников и всегда дают полный урон. Например вы применили яд с вашего оружия, и затем другой ядовитый эффект с заклинания, оба будут наносить полный урон. www.grimdawn.com/guide/gameplay/combat.php :В случае, когда сильный эффект имеет более короткую продолжительность, чем более слабый эффект, более слабый эффект станет активным, как только более сильный эффект истечет. Запас сил :Запас сил - это вторичная система регенерации здоровья, которая активируется вне боя. Обычно называемая «Пассивная регенерация», ее цель - уменьшить общую зависимость игрока от микстур здоровья и избавить от необходимости пить зелья после сражений, чтобы наполнить здоровье, прежде чем атаковать следующую группу врагов. :Запас Сил может быть восстановлен различными способами: :*Получение нового уровня :*Подобрав жизненную сущность или питательный рацион из поверженного врага или встречающихся сундуков :*Найти Нетронутую еду :*Смерть :*Поговорив с Поваром Ульгримом в Перекрестке Дьявола (Один раз за игровую сессию) = :Зелья служат средством для восстановления здоровья или энергии в чрезвычайных ситуациях. :*Целебный отвар restore 35% of your health instantly and another 40% over a few seconds. They are on an 8 second cooldown. :*Эликсир духа restore 33% + 500 of your energy instantly. They are on a 30 second cooldown. Питомцы :Питомцы-мощные компаньоны, которых можно призвать себе на помощь. Это может быть что угодно, от верного духа ворона до devious thermite mine. Все питомцы считаются отдельно от вас и получают специальные бонусы, которые можно найти на экипировке и умениях, которые применимы лишь для Питомцев. :Некоторые Питомцы находятся с вами всего несколько секунд, в то время как другие могут быть вызваны на бесконечный период времени. Также некоторым питомцам можно давать прямые команды, такие как атаковать конкретную цель или двигаться в определенное место. У таких Питомцев есть свой статус Здоровья, отображаемый в верхней левой части экрана. Контролируемые Питомцы имеют три вида поведения: нормальное, оборонительное и агрессивное. :*'Нормальное Поведение' используется по умолчанию когда призван Питомец. Это баланс между защитным и агрессивным состоянием. :*'Оборонительное Поведение' заставляет питомца, оставаться рядом с Вами и атаковать все, что атакует вас. :*'Агрессивное Поведение' позволяет питомцу бродить и атаковать все что находится в пределах его прямой видимости. Он будет агрессивно искать цели, даже тех, которые не нападали на вас. Advanced Mechanics Порядок обороны :Grim Dawn предоставляет множество способов защиты персонажа и важно знать, как различные способы защиты складываются. Во время получения урона, уровни защиты срабатывают в следующей последовательности: :* Уклонение от ближней или дальней атаки :* Вероятность попадания основанная на соотношении Навыка Атаки и Навыка Защиты :* Щит :* Снижение урона от типов монстров :* Броня :* Сопротивление :* Поглощение урона :Так как щиты поглощают урон прошедший через все предыдущие уровни защиты, они являются очень мощным инструментом для выживания, не стоит недооценивать их. :Соответствует информации на сайте http://www.grimdawn.com/guide/gameplay/combat.php Формула брони :Броня в Grim Dawn обладает оборонным значением и значением поглощения. По умолчанию поглощение брони 70% для всей вашей экипировки. Всякий раз, когда вы получаете физический урон, ваша броня будет поглощать только часть, до процента поглощения брони, а остальной проходит минуя вашу броню, и бьет сразу по вам. :Например: грудная броня имеет 100 защиты, и враг наносит 120 урона. 100 урона находится в пределах значения защиты доспеха и поэтому уменьшается на 70%, нанося 30 урона. 20 урона проходит по вам. Общий урон персонажа - 50. :С такой же броней, враг наносит 80 урона. На этот раз 80 урона находится в пределах значения защиты брони, давая 24 урона. Нанесенный урон не действует. Общий урон персонажа - 24. :Предметы, повышающие скорость поглощения брони, приводят к уменьшению более 70% урона в пределах значения защиты брони, но не влияют на урон, превышающий значение защиты. :Следовательно, при атаке в 100 урона по броне, которая имеет 100 защиты, а также 20% бонус к поглощению брони, поглощение брони составляет 70% * 1,2 или 84%. 84 урона от удара поглощается, а персонаж получает 16 урона. Формулы навыков атаки против навыков защиты :Навык Атаки (НА) и Навык Защиты (НЗ) имеют решающее значение как для вашего умения раздавать урон, так и для того что бы оставаться в живых. Если ваш навык атаки будет отставать от вашего уровня, вы увидите, что все больше и больше ваших атак будут проходить мимо. Кроме того, недостаточное количество Навыка Защиты позволит врагам не только попадать по вам чаще, но иногда и наносить разрушительные критические удары. :Базовая Вероятность Удара (ВУ) составляет 90%. Таким образом, то же самое количество Наступательной Способности против такой же величины Защитной Способности приведет к атаке, поражающей цель в 90% случаев. :Точная формула ВУ: :ВУ = 3.15 * (НА / (3.5 НА + НЗ)) + 0.0002275 * (НА - НЗ) + 0.2 :Где НА = навык атаки, НЗ = навык защиты :Кроме того, существуют следующие зависимости: :* Чем выше ВУ, тем больше НА потребуется для получения дополнительной ВУ :* Чем выше Навык защиты цели, тем выше потребуется Навыка защиты для ВУ :Some values: :* Striking the Training Dummy at Lv 51: :** 1195 OA, 88.2% PTH :** 1498 OA, 98.5% PTH -> +303 OA resulted in 10.3% PTH gain -> 1% per 2.94 OA :** 1817 OA, 106.9% PTH -> +329 OA resulted in 8.4% PTH gain -> 1% per 3.92 OA :* Striking the Training Dummy at Lv 85: :** 1696 OA, 88.1% PTH :** 2019 OA, 98.1% PTH -> +323 OA resulted in 10% PTH gain -> 1% per 3.23 OA :The value resulting from this calculation is your chance to strike the target. You may notice that it is feasible for this chance to go over 100. This is where critical multiplier thresholds come in. :ВУ Порог 1: 75 (множитель урона 1.0) ''' :Если ваша ВУ меньше чем 75, любые атаки будут с пониженным уроном. Множитель уменьшения брони эквивалентен вашей ВУ деленному 75 (например если ваша ВУ равена 70, вы нанесете 93.33% от обычного урона за удар, или 70/75). Довольно сложно опустить уровень ВУ ниже чем 75, однако это может произойти против целей, которые значительно выше вас уровнем. :Например: ВУ = 70, 70% нанести 93.33% урона, 30% промахнуться Критические удары :ВУ Порог 2: 90 (множитель урона 1.1)' ::После этого порога вы начнете наносить критические удары. Шанс критической атаки: PTH минус 90. Если у вас 95% ВУ, вы имеете шанс на критическую атаку 5%. Если у вас 110% ВУ, вы имеете шанс на критическую атаку 20%. Критические Удары срабатывают с разными множителями, в зависимости от порога ВУ. Экипировка и умения дающие +% Критического урона, влияют на множитель урона. :'Пример для 95% ВУ: ' 5% промахнуться 95% * 95% = 90.25% нанести обычный урон 95% * 5% = 4.75% Критический Удар с множителем урона 1.1 :: ::this value of 95% consists of 100% - chance to miss ::value of 95% consists of 100% - chance to crit '''PTH Threshold 3: 105 (1.2x damage)' ::Example for 110% PTH and +15% Critical Damage: ::0% of all attacks miss ::80% of all attacks hit normally ::15% of all attacks critically strike for 1.25x damage ( 1.1 + 0.15) ::5% of all attacks critically strike for 1.35x damage (1.2 + 0.15) ::this behaviour continues with the following Thesholds. ::PTH Threshold 4: 125 (1.3x damage) ::PTH Threshold 5: 145 (1.4x damage) ::PTH Threshold 6: 165 (1.5x damage) ''' ::THRESHOLD 4, 5 and 6 UNCONFIRMED, PLEASE REMOVE THIS IF CONFIRMED' ::Critical base multipliers themselves are very low, so without any support from items or skills, stacking up a lot of Offensive Ability will not result in high damage gain. Getting to about 100% hit chance should be tried to achieve though in most cases, as missing attacks on the other hand will result in high dps loss. Конвертация :Конвертация представляет собой специальный бонус, который изменяет один тип урона на другой. Как он работает, зависит от того находится он на навыке или на экипировке. :Пример: :Ваш персонаж имеет: :+ 100% Физического урона, за счет Искусности :+ 200% Магического урона, за счет Духа :+ 50% огнем :10% конверсия физического урона к урону огнем Вы используете любую форму атаки. Атака наносит следующие повреждения: :Без конверсии, до применения множителя: :100 Физического урона :50 ед. Урона огнем :50 Урона холодом :Фактический ущерб, нанесенный без конверсии: :200 физического урона :175 Урона огнем :150 Урона холодом :После Преобразования до применения множителя: :90 Физического урона :60 ед. Урона огнем :50 Урона холодом :Фактический урон с конверсией: :180 Физического урона :210 Урона огнем :150 Урона холодом :Имеется два разных варианта заполучить конверсию: :'Экипировка''' :Конвертивная экипировка влияет на весь урон, который будет иметь ваш персонаж, независимо от источника. Исключением для этого могут быть домашние животные, у которых есть собственный модификатор для этого. :Навыки :На навыке конвертация влияет только на сам навык. :Пример: Discord in the Soldier Skill Tree :Putting 3 points into this Skill would affect only Cadence and Convert 50% of the physical damage dealt by only that skill to Elemental damage. :Exception to this are buffs/auras, which will work the same as Conversion on Equipment. :(for Example Stormcaller's Pact in the Shaman Skill Tree) :Buffs which grant Conversion(like Iskandra's Elemental Exchange in the Arcanist Skill Tree) will never grant any Conversion to another player in multiplayer games. :The order of events for Conversion is as follows: Base Skill > Skill Modifiers > Conversion on the Skill or Transmuter > Conversion on Equipment and Buffs > Equipment, Auras and Passives :Пример: Discord + 10% fire Conversion on an amulet + Stormcaller's Pact, using Cadence as attack :Lets simplify this calculation by assuming cadence deals 120 Physical Damage with every strike. Discord converts 50% Physical Damage to Elemental Damage and Stormcaller's Pact converts 15% Physical damage to Lightning Damage. Not taking into account any % Damage Modifiers. :Steps: :Cadence: 120 Physical Damage :-> Discord: 60 Physical Damage 20 Fire Damage 20 Lightning Damage 20 Cold Damage :-> Amulet: 54 Physical Damage 26 Fire Damage 20 Lightning Damage 20 Cold Damage :-> Stormcaller's Pact: 46 Physical Damage 26 Fire Damage 28 Lightning Damage 20 Cold Damage :Важное примечание: :All Modifiers from Equipment will not restult in the "diminishing returns" from above. Their percentages get fully applied to the remaining damage. :(Only Equipment was tested, but this probably applies to all other groups belonging together as well) :Пример: 10% Fire Conversion on Weapon(as Stat of that Weapon), 10% Fire Conversion from a Searing Ember embedded to the weapon, 10% Lightning Conversion from an amulet: :Weapon Basic Attack (without Conversion): 100 Physical Damage :Weapon Basic Attack (with Conversion): 70 Physical Damage :20 Fire Damage :10 Lightning Damage :In the Example Above with Discord this Conversion would take place instead of the Amulet of that example, resulting in the remaining 60 Physical Damage at that point getting converted to 42 Physical, 12 Fire and 6 Lightning Damage. : Категория:Игровая механика